


Kane Chronicles: Ruby AU

by GameBawesome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other, Role Reversal, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: What if Ruby Kane lived that night, what would had happen





	Kane Chronicles: Ruby AU

“Ruby, are you sure about this?”  
   
“She told me this is where it begins. We must start with Obelisk”  
   
Ruby Kane, Diviner of the House of Life,  Eye of Isis, mother of two. She and her husband, Julie's, was about to free a goddess from the Cleopatra Needle.  
   
“I don’t like it. Won’t you call on her help.”  
   
“I know my limits, Julius. If I tried it again…”  
   
Julius came closer, as she gave a small smile.  
   
“Ruby, If we fail--”  
   
She cut him of.  
   
“We can’t fail. The world depends on it.”  
   
She took out her staff as a golden ring surrounded them. She chanted the words, and the symbol appeared in front of the Obelisk. Then her amulet glowed, as it started to burn.  
   
“Ruby stop, something’s happening.”  
   
“I can’t”  
   
A green light started to glow, and an eye appeared on top of the Obelisk. It started to glow and heat up as it looked at her. Then something tackled her.  
   
“RUBY NO”  
   
Julius. Then a blast of heat hit, as she saw a sort of magic blast going through Julius. She was shocked, but was unable to move, as smoke surrounded the area.  
   
No  
   
No, No, No, No  
   
It wasn’t suppose to go down like this, it wasn’t suppose to go down like this….  
   
“Julius”  
   
She began to black out, as a tall figure began to walk in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a blooming idea, I haven't come up with later chapters
> 
> (I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES, IT IS OWNED BY Disney Publishing Worldwide, Puffin Books)


End file.
